Abduction
by Alyx888
Summary: What would happen if the four horsemen came for you and a few others? What if you fell for one? What if you left everything you ever knew behind? Well, that's what happens to Veil. What decisions will she make? What will happen to her? Strife x OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I would like to apologize if you've read this before on my old profile. My old account was Veil Hero or Purdy, but school ruined that. One of my friends mothers read part of one of the others fanfiction and didn't like the content. So for some reason she brought it to the school. The school didn't like the profanity or lemon scenes that me and my friends wrote. They invaded our personal life, our sanctuary, and told us that we couldn't have it connected to our school emails in any way or do it on school time. Both of my story accounts, Quotev and FanFiction, were using my school email. I deleted both, the old FanFiction account is forever inactive, and the only time I wrote was after I was done with my school work in class. So my writing will be slow and all of my stories will be back up eventually, hopefully better than ever. I hope you guys still like them and don't compleatly hate me.

It's midnight, I should probably go to bed.* I thought to myself as I hacked away at the last chosen in Darksiders. This videogame helped me keep my sanity, when my life was so shattered. Darksiders one and two had been developed by my father before I was born and then he disappeared before I entered high school. This game was the only part of him that I could have to remember him by. Eventually I pried myself away from the video game and went to bed, with a Mortal Kombat movie playing as I fell asleep.

I woke up to the high pitched siren of the alarm clock. Quickly shutting it off I went to take a shower. I stepped out of the shower and looked into the mirror, immediately regretting it. The memory flooded my mind and I winced.

"I'm going to that concert weather you like it or not." I said, on the verge of screaming.

"You will not. Your grades have been sinking and you have to have punishment for letting your school work slip." My mother protested.

"I'm going and that final. I don't care what you think."

My mother reached out and slapped me as hard as she could across the face. I glared at her and then walked up to my room, acting as if nothing had just happened and that is when I immersed myself in the game of Darksiders.

There was a handprint shaped bruise on the side of my face. I used makeup to cover it and then did my hair, before grabbing my sweatshirt and backpack and sprinting the bus that was about to leave without me. Kids taunted me because of everything and I tuned them out with music. It was turned up so loud that it hurt my ears.

~So take your hand in mine it's ours tonight. This is a Rebel Love Song. Hearts will sacrifice it's do or die. ~

Just then the bus stopped and children were giggling, laughing, fake screams and cries. I ignored it all, it was Halloween and they did this every year. Today was the day me and my friends felt less like freaks

and more like humans, like we fit in more. The screams, crying and laughing stopped and the bus continued on. Once it stopped again, my friends got on the bus. They sat down in the seat with me. The bus driver glowered and I smiled, hiding my pain.

"Death." Alice said, smiling widely.

*not this again* "Strife, wins."

"Death."

"No. Strife, Smoke, Ashley, Bass."

"Veil, you can't always win." Grim said, smiling.

We continued this war until the bus abruptly stopped, pretty much slamming our faces into the seat in front of us. We stood up to look, there were four shadowed figures standing in front of the bus. The female figure ripped open the door and stepped into the bus.

"We're looking for..." She seemed to think for a moment. "Alice, Grim and Veil."

My mind finally clicked the pieces together. It was Fury. The fictional third horseman of the apocalypse. I wanted to run up and hug her, but I restrained myself. My friends were obviously doing the same.

"That would be us." I said, pulling us all up.

We linked arms. Fury frowned, grabbed my elbow and dragged me off of the bus, my friends being dragged after me. There were some cheers, some applause, and some crying coming from the bus as we were dragged away into the forest. I now started to struggle and released my friends. Fury snarled and released me, only to have me be hit over the head with the back of a pistol. I dropped to the ground, but before I passed out I heard my friends hit the ground also.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of clanking metal. My head was pounding and my wrists were bound. I pressed my forehead against the cool skin of someone's chest and by peeking up, I guessed that it was Strife. I murmured something unintelligible and sighed contently as the headache started to fade. I felt myself start to fall and then land in a pile of leaves.

"Hey!" I protested.

Strife was snickering softly.

"A*s." I mumbled, as he untied my wrist.

He frowned and became serious as the others came into veiw.

"Veil?" It was Alice and Grim.

They tackled me to the ground. "Hi." I mumbled.

"Look, they're real." Alice squealed, in full fan girl mode.

Death, War and Fury soon came into view, running towards us.

"What did you do?" I laughed.

"Noooooothing." They both said.

The horsemen finally reached the clearing. They were glaring at Alice and Grim. I stood in front of them protectively. This seemed to shock the horsemen. Death seemed to be thinking, War was carefully watching Grim and Fury just seemed plain out p!s$ed. I kept eye contact, daring her to do something about it. She did. Fury took three long strides to reach me and then grabbed me by the neck.

"Being brave isn't always a good thing human." She snarled.

"It's kept me alive so far." I managed to gasp.

She dropped me to the ground and I struggled to get air as bruises started to form on my throat. War had pulled Grim behind him and stood in front of her protectively. Alice was already at my side babbling.

"I'm used to it. It's okay." I said, my voice cracking slightly.

"How are... you weren't telling us something, weren't you."

"It's fine."

"No it's not fine. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you would act like this. It's nothing. I've been telling you that since 8th grade. It's been five years and I'm still surviving."

Alice gave up after that and returned to where Death still stood. I stood up and walked away, my backpack still slung over one shoulder and hanging at the opposite side of my body. Strife stood setting up camp, ignoring what was going on around him. I turned on my heel and continued walking into the forest. No one notices as I disappeared into the shadows of the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

The clouds became darker and then it began to pour rain. The makeup that was covering the bruise on my face began to disappear as I walked. Cursing under my breath I sat down. I couldn't go home and I couldn't stay here. Either way my life was going to suck. At least my friends got to be with their idols. I could suffer on my own, I was used to it. Pulling out my I-pod, I started to listen to music and walk onward. It was still pouring and I was soaked to the bone.

*Through sadness you have taught us to be one with the crowd, unveil the sacred order hymns are falling down. You told the greatest stories of love and bleeding crowns, but to the sick and hungry you cannot be found.*

It tuned everything out... including the sound of an approaching horse and rider. I was scooped up by my waist and placed in front of the rider. I squirmed and thrashed until I was picked up again and put down so that I was facing the rider. Quickly hiding my music I glared at Strife.

"What's that?" He questioned.

"Nothing." I growled.

"Give it to me."

"No. You wouldn't be able to hear it anyway, because of that stupid helmet."

He shocked me by pulling of his helmet and holding out his large hand, demanding my I-pod. I glared at him, but placed the headphones in his ears and hit play.

* Awake at night you focus, on everyone whose hurt you. Then write a list of targets your violent lack of virtue.*

I could hear it from where I sat, and I took the moments to study his face while he was distracted. His black hair was choppy, looked like he had cut it himself and was chin length at the longest. The bangs shaped his perfectly angled face and covered part of one of his perfectly golden cat-like eyes. His nose would have been perfectly straight but there was one spot where it looked like it had been broken and healed slightly crooked. Then there was his lips. His lips were perfectly shaped and full, but for the moment they were pressed into a frown. He glanced up, saw me staring at his face, and smirked. He pulled the headphones out of his ears and handed them back to me. I busied myself with putting it away, blushing. Strife suddenly frowned and grabbed my wrists turning them upward and pulling back the sleeves of my sweatshirt.

"What are these?!" He demanded, running a finger along the scars.

I attempted to pull my wrists away, and failed. "Nothing."

"Tell me human!"

"My name's Veil and it was self harm, now if you would kindly leave me alone."

He growled under his breath and put his hands on the curve of my waist, to stop me from getting off of the horse. I glared at him again.

"Let me go!"

"No. I refuse to let you go home and The Charred Council requests your presence."

"Who the f**k is The Charred Council?" I questioned.

"They are the people who captured your father."


	4. Chapter 4

"How would you know and why should I trust you? You kidnapped me!"

"Correction, Fury kidnapped you, and as for trusting me well that's up to you. You're going to The Charred Council, weather we have to force you or not."

"You are not going to control me!" I snapped.

I was always being controlled no matter where I was, weather it was home of school and now here. I shoved at his chest and managed to swing both legs to one side, before Strife sighed and knocked me out using the side of his pistol.

I woke up with a worse headache than before. I carefully sat up and looked around, everyone was asleep. War had his arm carelessly thrown over Grims tiny waist, and was snoring loudly. Death had one arm around Alice's waist, holding her against him and his other arm was stretched out so that she could use his forearm as a pillow. Strife was on his side sleeping about ten feet away, at the very edge of camp. Feeling light headed, but in to much pain to go back to sleep, I went to sit by the fire. I pulled my hood up, tucked my hands into my sleeves and held my arms towards the fire, trying to stay warm. Realizing something, I flipped open my bag. I usually brought aspirin or Tylenol to school because I usually had a headache by lunch. I put two of the hidden pills into my mouth and took a small gulp of water. It wasn't going to last us long, considering the others bought their lunch at school. I heard movement behind me and froze.

"What are you doing up?" It was a half asleep Strife.

"Thinking." I said, my hand still in the secret pocket in my backpack, I could feel my razor.

"About what?"

"Life...I have a question, what would this Charred Council do if we died or escaped?"

"Well, you wouldn't escape and they couldn't punish us unless we let you go, or killed you ourselves."

"Excuse me; I'll be back in a moment." I mumbled, as I stood.

Walking into the forest I mentally apologized to Alice, because I had promised her that I would stop a little over a month ago. Sitting behind a tree I felt tears start to stream down my face. I grabbed my razor and turned my left wrist upward. Then I shallowly carved I'm sorry. The blood flowed freely and I watched it run down my arm and drip onto the yellow and orange leaves, leaving dark splotches. Finally snapping out of it I realized that I had cut deep enough to scar.

"D#m it." I mumbled, I was bleeding too much and had no way to stop it.

I began to feel dizzy and was about to pass out when Strife came into view. He was the last thing I saw before blacking out.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in a saddle, leaning against someone's arm. I was placed sideways as if they were carrying me bridal style. I groaned, I was dizzy, my arm felt severely bruised and the effing headache was back. I was really getting sick of this whole headache concept. Struggling into a sitting position, I looked around. We were still in dense forest and I had no idea why, it should have taken five minutes to escape it.

"Well, look who's awake?" It was Strife.

"Go away." I grumbled, "And I swear to Glob if you knock me out again by hitting me over the head, I will freaking kill you."

He held his hands up in surrender, almost making me topple over backwards off of the horse. I yelped in surprise as he grabbed me by my waist and the back of my head, trying to keep me from falling. Blushing deeply I struggled to sit up. I sighed as I somehow managed to end up sitting, facing Strife. He was smirking and I glared at him.

"I'm mad at you, leave me alone." I said, trying to ignore the fact that he wasn't wearing his mask again.

"Why?" He asked, obviously trying to sound innocent.

I sighed heavily and took out my music. He kept talking and the more he talked or the louder he talked, the louder I turned up my music.

*So take your hand in mine it's ours tonight, this is a Rebel Love Song.* defiantly not. I thought, blushing as I quickly changed the song.

*I ruled the world; with these hands I shook the heavens to the ground. I laid the Gods to rest.*

I could easily feel the bass and drums in my bones, it felt natural to listen to my music and relax, but eventually I was forced to focus on life again once we stopped for the night. I put the music away and walked over to Alice and Grim. Alice looked happy and Grims smiled was pretty much blinding me. As soon as they noticed me, they tackled me, trying to give me a hug.

"Hi." I laughed.

"Where were you?" Alice questioned

"Being held captive." I said frowning.

"Awww…poor Veil." Grim giggled.

"Why are you guys so happy?" I asked, yet again smiling.

"No reason." They said quickly, at the same time.

"Fine doesn't tell me." I said pouting.

Just them War stormed into the clearing, picked up a blushing Grim and carried her giggling form away. After they had disappeared Death walked into the clearing, wrapped his arms around Alice's waist and rested his masked face on her shoulder. Confused I yet again disappeared into the shadows. Sighing I walked for a while and then lay down in the leaves. I looked up at the sky and watched the wind blow through the trees and fell asleep as I watched the colors move against the blue sky.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in the middle of the night. It was pitch black and I was freezing cold. Pulling my sweatshirt close I shivered, I was terrified of the dark. Hearing noises, I whimpered and curled into a ball, feeling pathetic. There were footsteps nearby and I whimpered again. Suddenly I was lifted into the air by warm arms.

"Where were you?" Strife questioned.

"I don't know?" I mumbled contently.

"You know your friends almost killed me, when you disappeared again?" He chuckled.

"It's their job. They're the closest thing I have to actual family."

I traced a finger over a scar on his arm that looked familiar. He seemed to think for a moment before answering.

"Let's just say that your friends decided to get even with me for making you cut again."

"I'm so sorry that they carved a band logo into your arm."

Strife chuckled and glanced down at me.

"What?" I squeaked, feeling guilty.

He began to full out laugh and I grabbed his mask.

"This is mine now." I said, holding it to my chest.

For once he was smiling and it distracted me, severally. We finally reached our camp and he set me on my feet. Still freezing I sat on the ground and pulled my knees to my chest. Strife started a small fire and then went off to collect firewood. I gave up, flopped backward onto the ground and rolled onto my side. I was still shivering, but I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. My teeth chattered and I couldn't possibly warm up enough to get even the tiniest bit of sleep. I soon heard Strife approach again. My teeth were starting to hurt from all of the chattering. I heard Strife sit somewhere nearby and then I felt him lay down behind me. I froze but didn't protest when he pulled me closer to his warm body. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him tightly. Mt teeth

stopped chattering and I sighed contently as I began to fall asleep.

In the morning I woke up to the sound of Alice and Grims laughter. They were looking at me smiling widely. I soon figured out why. Strifes face was pressed against my neck and the hand of the arm that he had wrapped around my waist, was in a fist just under the hem of my shirt. Still half asleep, I was confused as Fury barged into the clearing.

"Strife!" She snarled.

He immediately woke up and got to his feet, his mask still in my hands.

"What?" He growled, still half asleep with his hair sticking up in all directions.

Fury glared at him. "Am I the only one who understands that these humans are prisoners and not play things?" She hissed direction it at her brothers.

Strife pulled out Redemption and pressed it against my head. Death and War had their weapons at Alice and Grims throats.

"They are more than that now." Death growled. "If they become one of us then the balance will be restored."

Fury grimaced and began to race forward. Then suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my temple and then nothing at all.


	7. Chapter 7

"You'd better be sure about this Strife; I know we are but…."

"I am, but if she's not, she dies. If I wouldn't have changed her Fury would have killed her."

It was Strife and Death talking. It had taken me a moment to remember as I regained consciousness. Sitting up slowly I looked around, we were in the same clearing as before except now the ground was covered in blood.

"Strife." I mumbled, still confused.

He was immediately at my side.

"I'm sorry."

"Wh…What happened to me?" I was groggy.

"Nothing much, just a gunshot wound to the head, nothing fatal." He said trying to lighten the mood.

It worked because I giggled slightly but then I realized something. If I had been shot in the face then how was I still alive?

"How am I still alive?" I questioned, suddenly alert.

"Uhhhhh…"

"Answer me damn you." I was quickly losing any patience I had.

"You're Nephilim." He finally said after thinking it over.

"And how is that possible?" I asked trying to calm down.

"Well bl…"

"Never mind, I probably don't want to know. By the way, where are my friends?"

"With their umm… how do I put this, their… mates I guess you humans would call it."

"You mean… Death… War… Grim… Alice." I grumbled then grimaced, that meant I was Strifes.

I felt like he was smirking and I stole his mask again. I he had been smirking, he now seemed concerned.

"What now?"

"Nothing, we have to rest for a few days until you're used to being Nephilim."

I stood a finally noticed that I was taller, with paler skin and more like Fury. The band t-shirt that had been to long now hugged every curve of my body. My jeans that had once been loose were now skinny jeans. The only thing that still felt relatively normal was my converse. Strife looked at me carefully and his smile widened with every moment. Alice ran past us in tears and disappeared into the shadows. I glared at Death, before I ran after her. Eventually, I found her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting beside her.

"He convinced me to tell him about my scars and then he just added insult to injury." She sobbed.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and did my best to comfort her. After finally calming her down, I stormed back to the clearing. Grabbing Mercy, I walked towards Death not hesitating to shoot him in the hip and arm. He grimaced at the open flesh wound and turned around glaring at me. I grabbed Mercy again and got ready to defend myself.


	8. Chapter 8

Strife growled under his breath and stepped in front of me. He gently took Mercy from my hands and raised Redemption as he turned to face his brother.

"You need to teach the human manners Strife."

"Like you did with yours?" I snarled, ready to fight him for what he did to my friend.

Keeping Mercy aimed at Deaths heart, Strife turned around and silently pushed me behind him. Death ran towards Strife but had to pause and dodge bullets. I blushed and watched in awe. Strife approached Death in the middle of the clearing, there was a clash and Mercy and Redemption had turned into a long, thin, jagged blade. Strife was blocking Harvester from decapitating him. Death snarled and switched to two handed Harvester.

"Do you really want to protect that human?" Death hissed.

"Touch her and you die." Strife snarled.

I flinched as the weapons clashed again, then deciding to let them fight it out I climbed a tree to watch. War and Fury soon joined in, taking sides. Fury's whip cracked and sliced the side of Strife's mask, causing it to fall from his face. He sneered and held up his blade to block the next attack. Death had disappeared from the fight and I was just now noticing it. A clamped over my mouth and I began to struggle, it was pointless. I was pulled out of the tree and dragged across the ground. As soon as we were far enough away, I was thrown about ten feet against a tree. My left shoulder audibly cracked as I fell to the ground. Deaths magma eyes glowed as he stalked towards me. He reached me in two steps and pressed me against the tree, holding me by my neck.

"S...Strife." I managed to choke, glaring at Death as he kept his grip on my throat.

We glared at each other, as black spots began to fill my vision. Suddenly he dropped me and turned to defend himself. My vision began to return and Strife appeared.

"I told you that if you touched her you would die." He snarled. "Guess you wouldn't understand considering how you treat a mate, considering that you crushed yours heart."

Death growled and crouched low, pulling out double Harvester. Strife held his blade; that now glowed with a white mist, like a baseball bat. He looked like he was about to seriously murder Death.

"What would you know, brother, your mate hasn't even accepted you." Death chuckled.

Strife shifted his weight uneasily and glanced at me.

"Let's fight this out like we used to." He said, stabbing his blade into a poor tree, that instantly withered and died.

Death just barely nodded and threw Harvester, landing it in the tree right beside my face. Strife's eyes gleamed ruthlessly as he charged Death, knocking his legs off from under him. Strife landed on the ground with him and started throwing punches. Death blocked and threw punches into Strife's sides and stomach. Strife didn't seem to notice, he was busy throwing punches into his brothers face, leaving already darkening bruises on Deaths skin. Death had just begun to punch back as much as he was hit when War and Fury rushed in to pull them apart. Fury kept them separated, while War came to talk to me.

'We should keep them separated for at least the next two days, otherwise one of them will end

up very close to dying and by the way Strife was fighting, Death would probably be the one that gets injured. Fury and I will stay with Death. Strife will make a camp for you two about a mile away."

I nodded and stumbled to my feet, using my black hair to hide the re-forming bruises on my neck and just plain ignoring the broken feeling left shoulder. Strife was immediately at my side and picking me up. I hid the wince as my injured shoulder pressed against his chest. We walked in silence for what seemed like forever before he finally spoke.

'We are going into the city so you can bathe and get what you need."


	9. Chapter 9

I nodded and stumbled to my feet, using my black hair to hide the re-forming bruises on my neck and just plain ignoring the broken feeling left shoulder. Strife was immediately at my side and picking me up. I hid the wince as my injured shoulder pressed against his chest. We walked in silence for what seemed like forever before he finally spoke.

'We are going into the city so you can bathe and get what you need."

I still looked human, just emo supermodel looking. Strife looked human, but his clothes needed some help.

"We'll have to go in at night, because I'll have to sneak you in."

Strife stumbled, almost dropping me. He had pulled me closer and I yelped.

"Alright stop. I need you to fix something for me."

"Okay." He said, hesitantly setting me on my feet.

"I need you to put my shoulder back into place."

Strife reached out and touched my injured shoulder, frowning.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. It'll be less pain if you fix it now."

Strife still looked reluctant, but he placed his hand on my shoulder. His unmasked face turned slightly pink and he suddenly pressed his lips to mine. I blushed, but kissed him back. There was a sudden sharp pain in my shoulder, and then it was gone. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled back for a breath. He was blushing badly and he chuckled softly.

"What?" I asked shyly, as I began to blush more when he put his hands on my waist.

"You."

I laughed softly. "Alright it's getting dark. Get me to the city and I'll get you some clothes."

"Fine." He grumbled, pouting.

Strife surprised me by handing me a stack of cash. He then summoned Animosity and placed me onto the saddle in front of him. We rode for about fifteen minutes before we reached a city.

"Stay right here, I'll be right back."

He pulled me to him and kissed me before letting me go. "Okay."

I pulled my hood up and stepped onto the sidewalk, memorizing where I would have to enter the forest again. Seeing the Wal-Mart sign, I entered the store. I would need a bag and more clothes for myself. I added food and water to the cart and then checked out. Strife was waiting for me when I got back. I handed him the pile of clothes and then he disappeared behind a tree to change. He stepped out from behind the tree and smiled shyly.

*OMG, OMG, OMG, we love him*

*Shut up brain, we already love him.*

The jeans fit him well and I was happy that I had guesses the size right. The Black Veil Brides tee stretched tight across his wide shoulders and became slightly looser across his abs and waist.

"Come here, I just have to fix one more thing."

I had to sit on Animosity to reach his hair, but I managed. I was a brush through his hair, much to his annoyance, and got rid of all of the knots. Then I trimmed his bangs, because they hung about an inch past his eyes. After I finished he peeked up at me. He stood in front o me and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Better?" He mumbled.

"More human, yes." I giggled.

He leaned closer and I laughed, jumping off of Animosity.

"Save it, Strifey. We need to go someplace with running water."


	10. Chapter 10

He pouted, but grabbed my hand and walked beside me to a hotel. We easily got a room and I immediately grabbed a pair of my new clothes and went to take a shower, making sure to lock the door behind me. I undressed and turned on the water. Stepping under the warm water, I sighed. It felt good as it ran over my achy sore muscles. I must have stayed there for almost an hour, just scrubbing the filth from my body and hair, but avoiding the wound on my arm. After I finally pried myself out of the shower, I got dressed, brushed my unruly hair, and scrubbed my teeth clean. Strife was in the middle of the room anxiously pacing, when I opened the door. He stopped mid pace and strode over to where I stood, placing his hands on my waist and pressing his lips to mine. I giggled but wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He paused for a breath and started down at me intently. I blushed shyly.

"Want some food?" I asked, awkwardly, not sure what to do.

"Food can wait." Strife mumbled as he pressed his lips to mine again.

"I guess." I giggled.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and giggled softly as he moved to my neck. Suddenly he stopped kissing me and put me down. Awkwardly, I blushed and turned to find food. I handed him a plate and deciding I wasn't hungry, I went to check my wounds and clean them. The wound down my left arm was almost healed, but it was packed full of dirt. I walked into the tiny kitchen and turned on the faucet, waiting for the warm water to start running. Grinding my teeth, I put the wound under the water and hissed as the warm stream washed away loose dirt and dried blood. After the first layer had washed away I began to lightly scrub the wound. It stung badly, but I needed to get it clean otherwise it would get infected and then it would be worse than this. I didn't hear Strife enter the room, so when I turned around I yelped in surprise. He smiled crookedly, as I began to blush.

"You scared me."

"Sorry." He chuckled, as he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer.

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh..Hu. Sureeeeeee." I giggled.

He pulled off his mask and pouted as I tried to pull away.

"I have things to do." I mumbled turning away to wash the dishes.

I heard him get off the counter and exit the room for a few moments. I turned and walked into the main area of the room. Strife had disappeared to take a shower, so I sat down and began to sort everything that I had just bought. I quickly became distracted and it didn't take me long to finish sorting. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Strife had re-appeared until he suddenly wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He leaned over the back of the couch and gently pressed his lips to the side of my neck. Strife pulled away for a few moments and leaped over the back of the couch, landing beside me, pinning me underneath him on the wide couch.

'Strife, you scared me again." I laughed.

"I'm not sorry this time." He growled, biting my neck roughly.

"Strife." I yelped in protest.

"No." He snarled biting my neck harder.

Strife placed his hands on my hips, under my t-shirt. I felt a blush creep onto my face and I shyly placed my hands on his trim waist. He grumbled his approval and trailed his kisses from my neck up to my face. I turned my face up to his and kissed him.

"So, I'm Nephilim now, what does that mean?" I giggled.

"That we get to spend eternity together." Strife replied, tugging off his band tee and throwing it across the room.

"That sounds too good to be true." I whispered shyly.

"I'll prove that it's real." He said, smiling wickedly.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning we woke up to a harsh knock on the door, Strife grabbed a random towel and I covered up with a blanket as he wrapped the towel around his waist and went to answer the door. A very unhappy War stood on the other side. He was wearing something similar to what I had made Strife wear. War just glanced between the two of is, cleared his throat and then began to speak.

"We are going to meet at sunset. Meet us in the forest behind Hot Topic."He then put his attention directly on me. "Grim says that you know where that is."

I nodded a quick yes as I felt a blush creep onto my face.

"Okay, see you then." Strife said closing the door.

He then carefully picked me up, sat down and set me on his lap.

"Strife." I protested.

"No, we have a few hours." He grumbled.

"Strife, I have to go shower and try to get these knots in my hair to disappear." I laughed struggling out of his grasp.

He pouted, but watched as I gathered a new pair of clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, dressed, grabbed a brush and then entered the main room again. Strife wasn't there so I but the bags by the door and went into the bedroom. I sat on the bed and began to unknot my hair. The knots refused to untangle, so I gave up and put my hair into a ponytail.

"Veil, come help me!" Strife called.

Stifling a giggle I stood and entered the other room. Strife was standing in the middle of the living room, the couch cushions everywhere, and only wearing his jeans.

'What happened?" I laughed.

"I couldn't fine my shirt." He mumbled, pouting.

I just laughed and dug a new shirt out of the bag, throwing it at him. He easily caught it and pulled it over his head.

"So what are we going to do until sunset?" I asked.

"I have a surprise for you." Strife said.

I smirked slightly and then grabbed my bag. Strife grabbed his bag and then my hand, leading me out the door.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise."

"But, but."

"No." He laughed, throwing me onto the back of Animosity.

"Can we at least go someplace fun, first?"

"Fine." He grumbled.

I carefully moved so that I was sitting in front of him and then steered Animosity into the forest before directing him towards our destination. Strife protested slightly, but I ignored him and continued. He attempted to distract me by pressing his lips to my neck. I just pushed him away and slid off of Animosity. Strife reluctantly followed. After a few minutes we entered a parking lot that led to an abandoned building. I led the way to the building and pried open the old doors. The power to this place was not connected. It had once been my favorite childhood memory, with my father and then with my friends. I flipped on the main power switch and all of the lights flickered to life in rows.

"So what is this place?" Strife asked.

"The best place on earth." I laughed, pulling him down the hallway lined with fake sky.

"How is it...?" He began to ask.

"Just shut up and follow me."

I dragged him past the planes on exhibit and towards the simulators. Smiling slightly, I flipped switches and reprogrammed the simulator so that it would only stop and open when we hit the emergency button on the inside. I shoved Strife into the simulator, made sure that he was strapped in, I then sat beside him, did up my straps and pressed the button to close the door. Strife glanced at me and I smiled wickedly as the simulator started. Suddenly, we lurched forward, the straps holding us by our shoulders, as we crashed on the screen in front of our face; we were immediately spun back upright. I tugged on the controls, sending us into a roll, I laughed as we continued to spin for at least a minute.

"What the f**k!" Strife yelped.

"Your turn for the controls." I laughed, switching the controls to him.

He panicked and started randomly moving the controls. We ended up on our backs upside down. The plane on the screen crashed and we were forced back into a normal sitting position.

"I think we're done." Strife said, hitting the button.

I laughed and dizzily stood up as the hatch opened. Strife easily stood and helped steady me.

"Can we go to my surprise now?"

"Fine." I giggled, still dizzy.


	12. Chapter 12

He sighed, picked me up and began to walk in the forest again. It took about five minutes for him to finally set me down and place his hands over my eyes. He summoned Animosity and set me in the saddle, blindfolding me in the process.

"No cheating." He growled.

"Okay."

We walked for another three minutes and then we stopped. Strife picked me up off of the horse and set me on my feet again.

"Hold out your hands." He demanded.

"Okay." I mumbled, reluctantly putting my hands out.

Strife placed something cold and metallic in my palms and then turned me slightly.

"Open your eyes."

My eyes snapped open as I looked at what he had placed in my hands. It was a beautifully crafted pistol.

"It's one of the best guns around. It automatically reloads when you hold here." Strife said, showing me.

"What is this for?" I asked.

"You need to train. Once we reach the Charred Council and they see that you are Nephilim, they will put you through a test. If you survive you join the horsemen. If not, you die.

"Let's train… now!" I demanded.

"Alright, lesson one; any weapon made like that pistol, Terror, is fueled by hatred. So, any person in life, any awkward moment, even the tiniest things you hate, will fuel Terror. Try." Strife said.

*Most hated moment.* I thought to myself.

I held Terror, aiming at the targets across the field and prepared for whatever terrible memory was about to appear.

XXX

"Emo, fag, failure!"

The taunts echoed down the hallway, teachers and students alike. Pointing out that, yet again, I had failed at being human. Last night had been the talent show; my friends had perfected being normal, but I hadn't. Three didn't participate and one sang a normal song. I had sung Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides, the acoustic version, and then right before that I had sung Alone Together by Fall Out Boy. In this school we were required to do two different routines with our talent.

"Hey emo, yo fag. Great performance last night." One of the popular girls sneered.

The halls now cleared, it was the end of the day on a Friday. When I didn't stop and acknowledge her, she shoved me against the lockers and snarled in my face.

'Why don't you try being 'normal' for once faggot?" She cackled.

"because, what is normal? Normal's a setting on a washing machine and no one wants to be that, you know except for whores like you." I growled the last words in her fake face.

She hit me with a closed fist across the face; the pain felt good. As my gums began to bleed, I smiled bloodily in her face and spit into her perfect blonde hair. At the exact moment her 'friends' appeared and they all beat me to a bloody pulp. After they left, I dragged myself to my feet and limped home, only to find my parents fighting for the first time ever. I locked myself in my room, fixed my wounds from earlier and for the first time, cut. It made me feel like I could leave it all behind.

XXX

I snapped out of it to find that I had killed the center of each target. Strife whistled slowly and smiled.

"That's my girl."

I chuckled awkwardly and held the gun tightly.

"I'm going to go talk to the others about training your friends, stay here."

I nodded and let out a shaky breath as soon as he was out of sight. The memories echoed, causing me to lose it. I looked down at the gun in my hands, *It's one of the best guns around. It automatically reloads. When you hold…* Strifes voice echoed in my ears. I slowly lifted the gun to my head. The cold metal pressed against my temple and I felt a couple of tears run down my face.

"Wait!" Strifes voice called across the clearing.

I hesitated for a split second.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he walked towards me.

"I give up."

"Why? Your sisters are right back there Alice and Grim and two more that they found; Daire and Raven. You don't think they'll miss you? They love you more than anything. From what I observed , they rely on you more than you think." He grabbed the gun and threw it as far as he could, and I let him.

"Why, Veil?" Strife questioned.


	13. Chapter 13

"The memories, I won't be able to take it." I stammered, holding my head.

"Embrace the insanity, that is how you become one with your weapon."

I fought it for a few moments before something clicked in my mind, and I accepted the insanity. I looked up at Strife, smiling widely. He gasped slightly and I immediately found a puddle to look at my reflection. I smiled widely again, orange surrounded my pupils and at the edges it was a deep violet.

Strife chuckled. "See, the insane look works for you."

"That's not nice." I pouted. "But, oh well. It seems that insanity was meant for every nephilim."

"Just don't try that again."

"And if I do?"

"I'll…. I'll eat your kidneys." Strife said awkwardly. A/N: Eyeless Jack reference

i burst out laughing. "Best thing ever." I gasped, as I fell to the ground still dying of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Strife questioned, staring down at me.

"You just referenced my favorite creepy pasta."

"Creepy? Pasta?" He now seemed thoroughly confused.

"Made up serial killer. You just referenced my favorite, Eyeless Jack." I said as I climbed to my feet.

Strife was immediately in front of me, crowding my personal space

""I thought I was your favorite." He grumbled, leaning down so that his lips were only centimeters from mine.

"You are." I laughed, slightly blushing.

"Then who's this Eyeless Jack?" Strife softly demanded, brushing his lips against my cheek.

"A made up serial killer who broke into peoples houses and stole their kidneys, to eat them, leaving them to die." I mumbled, trying to refuse to let him distract me.

"Forget him." Strife growled.

"Bet." I began to protest.

I was interrupted by Strife forcefully pulling me to his chest and pressing his lips to mine. I could literally feel my ribs bend inward, but I ignored it and shyly kissed him back for a few moments.

"Strife, can't breathe." I mumbled, attempting to catch my breath.

"Good. " he mumbled against my neck.

"Put me down." I laughed slightly.

He loosened his grip slightly, but didn't set me down.

"Strife, we have to go meet the others, my friends are probably starving."

Strife growled. "Probably, knowing Death he probably doesn't care and War probably doesn't know or can't access food."

He finally set me down, summoned Animosity and grabbed terror, handing it to me before we left to meet the others. We soon reached the clearing, and the others were already there, waiting. Grim and Alice were smiling and Raven and Daire ran towards me, tackling me in a hug.

"Hey guys." I laughed.

"Hey, Veil." They chuckled.

"So, why are you guys here?" I asked, pulling us all to our feet.

"We don't know, but we missed you." Daire said shrugging.

Strife cleared his throat and I spun around. He stood about ten feet away with two men who were obviously nephilim. The first had chin length choppy black hair and glowing ocean blue eyes, he looked very similar to the lead singer of our favorite band. Daire stared at him intently and looked severely confused. The second man had chin length choppy silver hair, sort of like Wars, and glowing orange eyes, this of course sent Raven into full fangirl mode.

"This." He said pointing to the man with black hair, "Is Greed and this," He pointed to the other man. "is Plaque."

They approached us and I immediately stood next to Strife for comfort. It was awkward being around new people. Daire and Raven, on the other hand, happily chatted with Greed and Plaque. Strife leaned down to talk to me.

"They are here to help us cross to the next realms or to the portal and maybe to stay."

"That's nice of them, but I'm guessing that the real reason is for Greed to train Daire and Plaque to train Raven."

"Actually yes how di…"

"Lucky guess." I chuckled.

"We are all staying at the same hotel tonight and maybe for a few days after that to." Strife mumbled pressing his lips to the side of my neck. "I'm going to tell the others to hurry up."

He released me and very efficiently got every looking somewhat human and on the way to the hotel within ten minutes. Strife helped me off of Animosity and grabbed my hand.

"Goodnight." He grumbled and pulled me up to our room.

"Strifey." I laughed as he closed the door and set out bags on the couch.

"Hmmm." He mumbled his lips already pressed against the side of my neck.

"I'm not going to win the argument is I put up a fight anyways, aren't I?" I mumbled slightly distracted.

"Definitely not." Strife growled, lightly biting my neck as he pushed me backwards into the hotel bedroom.

"Figured."

He growled softly and pushed me backwards against the wall; he bit my neck roughly and then trailed kisses up to my lips before kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and shyly kissed him back.

"You can't be shy now, my dark princess." He mumbled against my lips, causing me to blush even more.

"I know." I mumbled and kissed him, shyly biting his lips.

He grumbled his approval and lightly grabbed my legs, wrapping them around his waist.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day we were led back into the forest, for training. Strife instructed the other horsemen on what to train us in today and then we were all separated into out pairs . Strife handed me terror and started to instruct me on hand to hand combat. He carefully instructed me on it for about an hour and then my friends and I were dismissed to get water. We all reached the bags and collapsed to the ground, drinking as much as we could while still trying to ration the water. After we all caught our breath we re-entered the clearing. The horsemen , Greed and Plaque were gone, but we ignored it and went back to our spots to continue practice. Before I could pick up terror someone roughly grabbed me around my waist from behind and started dragging me backwards. I retaliated, throwing my elbow back, hitting my attacker in the stomach. They grunted slightly, but their grip doesn't loosen. I threw my head back, hitting them in the face; I heard their nose crunch under the impact and smiled. Their grip had loosened enough for me to slip free. After I was free it took a total of about five seconds for me to grab terror, force my attacker to their knees and press terror to their temple. I finally looked at my attacker, it was Greed. His nose was bleeding badly but other than that he was fine.

"Good job." He grunted, getting to his feet.

"Uh, sorry." I grumbled.

"It's fine, that's how you were supposed to react."

I looked around at the others and laughed. Death had been Ravens attacker, and he had her pinned and was in the process of letting her up; War had tried to attack Daire and she was in the process of screaming at him; Plaque had attacked Grim and she was on the ground dying of laughter; Lastly Strife had attacked Alice, she had fainted and Strife was lightly poking her shoulder.

"I didn't want to kill her." He pouted.

"You didn't kill her, just scared her." Grim laughed.

I smiled triumphantly, I was the only one who successfully beat my attacker. Strife approached, assessed the damage that I did to Greed and smiled widely dismissing him.

"Good reflexes, 'cause I didn't teach you anything advanced, especially nothing on how to breath someones nose." Strife said proudly.

"I've told you how bad home was." I said, shrugging.

Strife snarled under his breath, but then got control again.

"We still need to continue working." He said, surprisingly staying calm.

For the rest of the day we worked on disabling opponents. By the end of the day I needed a shower and I was exhausted.

It was dark and luckily the horsemen had decided that we were going to stay at the hotel again. We entered our room and I ran a hand through my hair, immediately regretting it.

"I seriously need a shower, I'll be right back." I mumbled, turning to grab clothes from the bags.

I turned on the shower and stood under the warm running water, washing off the layers of dirt and sweat. I finished with my shower and quickly dressed. Strife was waiting for me when I opened the door; he quickly picked me up and pressed his lips to mine.

X X X

The next morning we went to go train. Once we reached the clearing I began to feel nauseous and I dropped to my knees not wanting anyone to see how sick I felt or was about to be. I felt my face grow pale as I began to get sick to my stomach. I had wandered away from the others so that they wouldn't see how sick I was. After about thirty minutes I stood, drank some water and walked back to the clearing. Strife was lazily leaning against a tree and I smiled the best I could.

"Ready?" Strife asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

Throughout the rest of the day I had to constantly take breaks, so I could make it a little bit away from the clearing before getting sick. By the end of the day I was truly exhausted. It was dark and Death insisted that we travel through the night. Sighing, I dragged myself to my feet and began walking, I was really not used to this much exercise and being sick was definitely not helping. I heard Strife snarl something to Death and then he summoned Animosity, setting me in the saddle. He sat behind me, holding me in place, so I didn't fall off. I mumbled my appreciation and leaned back against him, quickly dozing off.

I woke up a few hours later fully rested and with no nausea, for now at least. Strife was walking beside the horse, leading it after the others. I smiled and leaped onto his back, quickly dodging when he tried to grab me. I landed in front of him, smiling innocently.

"Look who's finally up." He chuckled.

"I wasn't asleep that long."

"You were by nephilim standards."

"If you say so. Where are we going first?"

"Straight to the Charred Council, we have to go to the ocean, where we can accesses the portal."

"How far away are we?"

"From here about five days or so."

I felt myself freeze. "That soon?"

"Yes, are you okay?" Strife asked, watching me go pale.

"Yeah, just perfect." I said, trying to get a hold of myself, I knew that this was going to happen.

Strife nodded and we walked in silence. Later that day I began to get sick to my stomach, again; this time I didn't manage to get away from the others in time. I began to run into the trees, but ended up just falling to my knees and emptying my stomach behind a tree. Strife ran to my side and ran his hands up and down my back soothingly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Fine." I mumbled trying to catch my breath.

"No, you're not. We are stopping until you're better." Strife growled softly.

"It'll fade in a few hours, we need to keep moving." I said getting to my feet unsteadily.

"I don't care, you need at least a days rest."

"I'm fine Strife, really."

"Please, just rest." Strife said calmly.

"Fine." I grumbled.

The rest of the day I refused to eat or drink anything or go near anyone, in fear that I might get them sick, including Strife. After a while everyone left me alone. I started to gag again so I rolled and sat on my knees behind a tree, tears running down my face. Not long after that Alice threw my a box of saltine crackers. It was obviously meant to be some sort of joke, but they actually helped. My brain clicked the pieces together and I froze, slowly crossing my arms over my stomach.

"No." I groaned silently, to myself.

This was not happening to me. I was pretty much being given the death sentence as it was and now this. I couldn't let myself die now, no matter how much I wanted to. We needed to continue on our way, this exact moment. I stood up, shakily, and stumbled over to Daire and Alice, I needed to spend as much time as possible with them, before I had to start avoiding everyone. I needed the comfort of close friends, I wasn't going to tell them, but I still needed them close.

"Let's go." I said still slightly dizzy.

"If you're sure." Daire said, her and Alice walking at my sides.

"I'm sure." I mumbled, this trip was going to take forever anyways; considering that Strife was going to make us rest for an hour or two every time I got, because he was concerned about my health. We rode for about three hours before I had to get sick again and Strife yet again made us rest. It continued on like this for about two days, before we reached another city and Strife demanded that we stop.


	15. Chapter 15

He dragged me to a hotel, forced me to take a shower and the made me stay sitting at all times, because he didn't want me to get anymore sick. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, but before I could step under the water I caught sight of myself in the mirror. I looked terrible, like I hadn't slept in days, I was getting skinnier, thanks to that stupid training, and that only made my stomach show more. Growling slightly, I turned away from the mirror and took my shower. After getting out I decided to wear my super baggy band tee, Strife was definitely not allowed to know about this, at least not until we survived the encounter with this Charred Council. The next day I demanded that we get moving, at that I was fine. Strife obviously didn't believe me but allowed us to continue our journey. After another three days of baggy t-shirts and having to constantly stop we finally reached the portal. Death opened it and pushed us all through. The horsemen met with the council first and then we were brought in.

"Daire, Grim, Alice, and Raven; you have been charged with foreseeing the breaking of the seventh seal, but since you are nephilim you will be challenged to survive, if you live you will join your mate. Do you accept?" The statue to the left boomed.

All four of them nodded and were immediately transported away, a prisoner appearing in their place. He was skinny and pale looked very beaten and bruised. The center statue began to rumble.

"Veil, you will pay for your fathers sins as well as your own, but you will be charged differently. You may stay with your mate, but your child will die; or you can forget your mate and your unborn child will live. If you choose to forget you may pick one thing that will trigger the memories again."

The statue on the right now spoke. "but, it must be at least nine years from now."

I looked back at Strife, the look on his face was a mix of pure pain and utter shock; I felt tears slowly run down my face as I smiled at him the best I could.

"I'm sorry, Strife, I will see you again, I promise" I said, sobbing openly now. "I chose to forget, I want to remember on their tenth birthday. I'm so sorry, Strife, I love you please be there."

Tears streamed down my face as I slowly felt each and every sweet memory of him fade, as the last memory I had of him, his face, disappeared into nothing and I was teleported back to the human realm, to a new home, a new start.


End file.
